


Lucas

by IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237



Series: Like A Little Recon Baby [8]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Domestication, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, really short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237/pseuds/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas doesn’t like bubble bath, Evan suffers and John is amused. Cute family fluff. </p><p>“Evan hissed again at the antiseptic cream wiping against the scratch marks, ‘Get a grip’ John said rolling his eyes, ‘You’re a badass Recon Marine and if anyone else was here they’d be laughing at you’</p><p>‘You are a terrible nurse you know that, you’re supposed to sympathise with me not laugh you sick, sadistic motherfucker’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so here's another instalment, it's a short one...It's really short but it's super fluffy and cute so...
> 
> I have three more left and then that's the end of this little instalment/series of mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer-Nothing is mine and everything is based of the portrayals from HBO's Generation Kill. 
> 
> Enjoy

Evan hissed again as the antiseptic cream stung against the scratches on his hands and wrists. “Get a grip” John said rolling his eyes, “You’re a badass Recon Marine and if anyone else was here they’d be pissing themselves laughing at you”

“You are a terrible nurse you know that, you’re supposed to sympathise with me not laugh you sick, sadistic motherfucker” Evan snapped leaning back on the bed and defiantly not pouting.

“It’s funny” John points out grinning “Our son just tackled you and all your reconnaissance training went out the window because the three year old tackled you and scratched you several times”

“It’s bubble bath” Evan snapped “It’s fucking bubble bath, it’s not funny, I have seen cats that have reacted better to Luke when it comes to bubble bath, kids are supposed to love the shit, hell when I was a kid I used to pour half the damn bottle in”

“He’s three babe, he startles easily”

“Its bubble bath not whiskey or liquid drugs, I poured bubble bath into the tub nothing more” Evan snapped again “He had a long day playing outside he was covered in mud and I figured we had to use the shit before my mother got any ideas and sent us more”

John grinned leaning back on the bed next to Evan reaching for his phone “You know what would make you feel better?”

“Sex” Evan stared to say grinning slightly but the end of the sentence and the reply was drowned out by the door pushing open and a small blonde head that only came to the top of the bed padded in.

It’s Lucas who pads over his blue eyes watery and contrite and wide. “Daddy Evan?” he asked peeking up at him biting his lip with his little baby teeth.

Somewhere deep inside Evan supposed he should be worried about the levels of delight he gets when he sees his son in distress. Ok most of the time he wants to shoot anyone who makes his son upset but there are times like this where Lucas is so cute it could make the most badass of Marine’s crumble into dust at his little feet.

“’Sit hurt Daddy, did I hurt you?” he asked looking utterly heartbroken at the very idea.

Evan melted. Ugh. He had become the very definition of domesticated. If anyone he served with in Iraq could see him now he would never hear the end of it for the rest of his military career.

He leaned forwards hooking Lucas in his little pyjama’s and onto his lap. “Nah its ok Lukey” he said ruffling a hand through his blonde hair “I’m sorry the bubbles scared you”

“I no see th’water” Lucas mutters his thumb in his mouth looking panicked and frightened all over again pressing himself deeper into Evan’s chest. Evan catches John’s eye who grins at him gently, that explains Lucas’s near panic attack in the bath.

“Oh so the bubbles were bad because you couldn’t see the water?” John asks leaning forwards to lift Lucas’s chin so that he could see the bright clear blue of his eyes.

Lucas nods emphatically his head bobbing up and down “No bubbles Daddy no” his thumb goes back into his mouth and he chews on it looking so adorably put out that it’s just…adorable.

 

 

 

“Picture” Lucas says as an afterthought holding up what looked like a crumpled piece of paper with scrawls in black, blue and yellow.

“It’s me beating up all the bubbles” Lucas says and his expression reminds him “I not scared”

Evan grinned catching John’s eye who was also grinning that wide smile that shows of all his dimples. “I know you’re not scared Lukey” he says grinning pressing a kiss into the mess of blonde hair that sticks out all over the place.

“No more bubbles I promise” he says gently. Lucas looks up at him his eyes wide and slightly judgemental and so not the normal expression for a three year old.

“Ok” he says finally moving slightly back so that he was leaning against Evan’s chest.

“Jesus” John mutters under his breath his hands coming out to tickle Lucas until the frown is off his face and he’s squealing into the bed laughing acting like the last few hours didn’t even happen.

John looks up to catch Evan’s eyes and he’s smiling to, that warm smile that says it doesn’t matter if anyone from the Marine Corps comes by to point and laugh and make fun of them, right there and then it’s John, Evan and Lucas and there their own little family.

And there’s nothing better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Instalment will be up soon, the next two might be shorter than usual but the last one should be nice and long
> 
> Thank you all who have read any of my stories it means a lot. 
> 
> Feedback is welcomed.


End file.
